¿Mal día?
by noed318
Summary: esa mañana parecía que todo y todos estaban contra la rubia de ojos soñadores, su paciencia llego a un limite, y la tristeza se apodero de la chica de la sonrisa eterna, pero ¿que sucede cuando un slytherin se cruza en su camino?


**¿Mal día?**

Ese día había sido el peor en mucho tiempo. Esa mañana cuando se levantó se encontró con que la poca ropa que le quedaba había desaparecido, toda… lo único que le quedaba era el pijama que tenía puesto un short azul con una remera de breteles finos, también azul con algunas estrellas plateadas, tampoco tenía nada para ponerse en los pies y cuando fue a tomar su varita, esta tampoco estaba en su lugar, pero lo que más le molesto era que faltaba su colgante, el que había pertenecido a su madre, el mismo que cada noche ella dejaba junto a su varita, busco en toda la habitación pero no había ni rastro de ninguna de sus cosas.

Pensó en pedirle algo prestado a alguna de sus compañeras, pero cuando lo hizo ninguna quiso prestarle nada, eso la hizo sentirse mal, ella no era mala con ellas ni con nadie ¿Por qué le hacían esas cosas?... pero hacia bastante tiempo que se había prometido a sí misma no llorar ni molestarse por esas cosas, así que saco fuerzas de algún lugar y salió de la torre Ravenclaw, como estaba, descalza y de pijama, con una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro.

Camino por los pasillos, hasta el gran comedor, como si nada, sentía las miradas de todos a medida que pasaba… todos creían que ella era extraña y por alguna razón eso les daba una especie de permiso para burlarse de ella, decirle cosas y atacarla cuando quisieran. Cuando llego al gran comedor se encontró con que todos ya estaban saliendo, el desayuno ya había terminado… también eso… escucho las risas y murmullos, cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, ya que más daba.

Su primera clase era defensa contra las artes oscuras, al llegar se encontró con el profesor Snape en la puerta, quien la miro con desprecio y dijo con expresión de asco.

-Lovegood, usted se burla de mi… 10 puntos menos por no llevar el uniforme como debe.

-pero prof…

-pero… pero nada otros 10 puntos menos por replicarme… ahora valla a vestirse apropiadamente- y sin más el profesor entro en el aula y cerró la puerta dejando a una Luna perpleja.

Genial poco más de una hora levantada y no tenía ninguna pertenencia, no pudo desayunar y ahora acababa de perder 20 puntos. La rubia sentía como se acumulaban en su interior un montón de sentimientos que a ella en verdad no le gustaban, nunca se había sentido así, era horrible. Sus pies la llevaron por los pasillos, en verdad no prestaba mucha atención, estaba tan abrumada por todo que dejo a su cuerpo andar, escuchaba el bullicio dentro de las aulas, en un pasillo el ruido era más fuerte que en otros, pues una de las aulas tenía la puerta abierta, no le dio mucha importancia, pero al pasar por allí, sintió que algo caía sobre ella, la sustancia era algo espesa, viscosa y su olor bastante desagradable, limpio como pudo su rostro y escucho las risas desde el interior del aula.

-señor Goyle no puedo creerlo, acaba de derramar la pus de dragón que me habían mandado para toda la clase- dijo el profesor asomándose – lo siento señorita, le recomiendo que se lave pronto porque va a empezar a quemar.

Para esto el pasillo ya se comenzaba a llenar de alumnos que salían de sus clases. En verdad ese no era su día, la rubia comenzó a correr, sentía como la piel le comenzaba a arder, llego a los jardines y continuo corriendo hasta el lago y sin detenerse se zambulló en él, la pus de dragón ahora flotaba en la superficie, tomo aire y volvió a sumergirse lo más que pudo… al salir sus pulmones ardían pidiendo oxigeno nuevo, se acomodó y comenzó a flotar sobre la superficie, el agua refrescaba su piel quemada por la pus, sus ojos miraban el cielo y sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la inmensidad del lago. Después de un rato, cuando creyó que ya no le quedaban lágrimas, y la piel de sus dedos estaba completamente arrugada, salió del agua y se sentó en el pasto cerca de la orilla, los brazos le ardían y la brisa hacia que sintiera frio, se hizo un bollito abrazando sus rodillas.

-verdaderamente hoy no es mi día- dijo mirando con tristeza la superficie del lago.

-eso parece- dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente se giró, pero no había nadie –está algo fresco para que andes solo con eso- inmediatamente miro hacia arriba y allí estaba sentado en una rama de aquel enorme árbol, con un libro en la mano, mirándola con esos increíbles ojos azul eléctrico.

-Nott… ¿Qué haces allí?- se volvió a acomodar como estaba antes, su tono era triste, y eso llamo la atención del Slytherin.

-leía cuando te tiraste al lago- dijo mientras bajaba de un salto.

-¿no deberías estar en alguna clase?

-en pociones, pero no desperté de ánimo- dijo sentándose cerca de la chica que comenzaba a temblar.

-entonces te perdiste el espectáculo.

-¿puedo preguntar que te paso?- su mirada se posó en los manchones rojos que ahora decoraban los brazos de la rubia.

-¿Por qué habría de importarte?- sus palabras destilaban dolor y sentía como las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos.

-no lo sé, quizás porque es raro, nunca nada te afecta- no lo iba a aceptar pero en verdad le preocupaba lo que le pasaba a la rubia, hacía algún tiempo que se había fijado en ella y por alguna razón le gustaba verla sonreír.

-bueno pues ya vez que no es así… ¿quieres dejarme en paz Nott?- giro su rostro hacia el otro lado no quería que el la viera llorar, sabía que lo acababa de tratar terriblemente, ella no era así, pero su forma de ser hasta ahora solo la había llevado a lo sucedido ese día, había soportado tantas cosas durante todos esos años y en verdad hoy no sabía si tenía algún amigo verdadero. Sintió que el chico se movía a su lado y supuso que se iba… pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir que la cubría con alguna prenda, al mirar se encontró con que acababa de quitarse la camisa y la había dejado sobre sus hombros, lo miro interrogante, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, lloro mucho en el lago, no había pasado tanto tiempo, y las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas… él extendió sus manos y con mucha delicadeza seco esas lagrimas que caían, lo cual dejo completamente helada a la rubia, ni en un millón de años habría esperado eso.

-no llores- las palabras del pelinegro fueron casi un ruego, lleno de dulzura -¿Qué te paso?- y algo dentro de Luna se quebró, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo y ahora se sentía mal por haberlo tratado así. En la voz y el rostro del chico se notaba que estaba preocupado y esto la hizo confiar en él.

-soy una tonta… soy el juguete y la burla de todo el colegio- su voz salía temblorosa y no era lo único que temblaba en ella, ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, sintió que los brazos del chico la rodeaban y simplemente se dejó, escondió su rostro en el pecho de él mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo –estoy cansada, muy cansada, de que me escondan todo, que mis compañeras me odien, que me tiren cosas, ya no quiero ser el motivo de sus burlas… estoy sola, siento que nadie me quiere aquí… estoy sola, estoy sola, estoy sola… extraño a mi madre- la rubia sollozaba cada vez más, Theo la abrazaba cada vez más fuerte, acercándola más a su cuerpo, ella no despegaba su rostro de su pecho y él sentía que su camiseta estaba ya muy mojado.

-Luna, tú no estás sola… solo es un mal día…

-¿un mal día? Que te escondan absolutamente todas tus cosas, ¿es un mal día? Que te quiten lo más importante que tienes, que tengas que andar de pijama y se burlen de ti… que te quiten puntos sin siquiera escucharte… que te tiren encima un cuenco lleno de pus de dragón… ¿todo eso es solo un mal día?- la rubia despego su rostro del pecho del chico para mirarlo a los ojos

-bien, tienes razón, creo que lo llamaría un día terrible…- dijo haciendo una expresión que provoco una sonrisa en la chica –pus de dragón… ¿eso era lo que te cubría cuando saltaste al lago?- Luna solo asintió y la expresión de asco del chico fue más graciosa que la anterior y una hermosa sonrisa ilumino por primera vez en el día el rostro de la rubia.

-sí, cortesía de Goyle- dijo enjugándose una lagrima, sin dejar de sonreír mientras se despegaba un poco de Theo.

-claro tenía que ser ese idiota- la rubia soltó una risita y su cuerpo se estremeció por la brisa –ponte bien la camisa, te vas a enfermar- la chica no puso ninguna queja, se puso bien la camisa y se acurruco en ella, el perfume era embriagador, le gustaba, y por un momento se quedó oliendo la prenda, lo que provoco una sonrisa en el rostro de Theo, la rubia nunca lo había visto sonreír así y repentinamente sus mejillas se tornaron rojas -¿puedo?- pregunto el chico apuntándola con su varita y sin esperar una respuesta murmuro un hechizo y una ráfaga de aire caliente salió de la punta de la varita hacia la rubia, y termino de secar su ropa.

El cuerpo de Luna se sentía mucho más cálido, el nudo de emociones que se había formado en su interior, simplemente desapareció, volvía a sentirse tranquila como siempre, como si nada pudiera lastimarla, no sabía bien porque pero algo le decía que la sonrisa de ese chico tenía algo que ver.

-gracias… pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?

-de nada… sabes que… no creo que este bien que te traten así… eres la persona más dulce que he conocido y… en verdad me molesta la forma en que todos te tratan- la mirada de Theo se oscurecía a medida que hablaba. Sintió la mano de la rubia en su hombro y se centró en ella.

-no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada, pero a veces, muy, muy, muy pocas veces me hace sentir mal… creo que me duele más cuando tocan a mi madre- la mano de la rubia fue hacia su cuello y busco algo que no estaba, Theo sabía que era, ella siempre usaba un colgante, aunque no conocía su forma, en más de una ocasión lo había visto brillar entre la ropa de la chica.

-¿y tú colgante?

-también me lo sacaron- dijo en un suspiro volviendo a mirar hacia el lago, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse nuevamente, Theo se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, si seguían allí ella volvería a llorar y él no lo resistiría, algo en su interior le decía que esa mujer estaba hecha solo para sonreír.

-¿vamos?- la rubia lo miro extrañada y el solo sonrío –te ayudo a buscar tus cosas.

Luna sonrío y acepto la mano del chico, se abrocho la camisa y se la acomodo como pudo, pues le quedaba bastante grande y larga, un poco más debajo de los muslos, y las mangas le escondían las manos, pero algo de esa prenda le gustaba… él tiro de ella para que empezara a caminar y así se encaminaron al castillo sin soltarse de las manos.

La mayoría de los alumnos estaban entrando al gran comedor ya era la hora del almuerzo, pero Theo tiro de ella por un pasillo donde no había nadie, la rubia solo se dejó guiar sin dejar de sonreír, y de repente se encontró en un enorme salón donde había cuatro largas mesas y elfos domésticos que corrían de un lugar a otro dejando bandejas con comida sobre las mesas, más allá había muchos elfos más cocinando, uno de ellos se acercó a la pareja y los llevo hasta una de las mesas, ambos se sirvieron y comieron hasta saciarse, antes de seguir por su camino Theo hablo con los elfos, y uno de ellos apareció con unas zapatillas sencillas de color negro y se las tendió a la chica.

-gracias… pero no creo que me queden son como cuatro números grandes- dijo mirando la base de las mismas.

-lo sé, se nota que calzo más que tú- dijo mirando sus pies -pero lo arreglo en seguida- Theo apunto las zapatillas con la varita y las redujo de tamaño, la rubia se calzo y esta vez fue ella la que tiro de él para que comenzara a caminar.

Se saltaron todas las clases de ese día y estuvieron paseando por todo el castillo mostrándose el uno al otro, los lugares que solían visitar, no encontraron ninguna de las pertenencias de la rubia, pero habían pasado una tarde maravillosa corriendo y escondiéndose entre los pasillos y aulas, charlando y riendo. Luna no había imaginado que terminaría pasando un día tan agradable, en verdad se sentía muy bien junto al pelinegro de ojos azul eléctrico, y confirmo lo que siempre había sabido, él era mucho más de lo que dejaba ver tras su expresión calmada y algo seria.

Theo se sentía él hombre más afortunado del planeta, y como no serlo cuando esa rubia le sonreía solo a él, cuando sus ojos chocaban con los de ella y la veía tan feliz… quien hubiera dicho que alguien podía verse tan feliz después de haber llorado tanto.

La noche los alcanzo en la torre de astronomía y emprendieron el camino de regreso hasta la torre de Ravenclaw.

-gracias Theo

-no tienes que agradecerme, no encontramos ninguna de tus cosas.

-eso no importa… solo quería agradecerte este día, pensé que sería el peor de mi vida- Theo acaricio la mejilla de la rubia e hizo que esta lo mirara.

-no habrá ningún día malo en tu vida mientras yo pueda evitarlo- esto hizo que la chica se sonrojara, él sonrío y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla rosando la comisura de sus labios, lo cual dejo helada a la rubia -¿sabías que tienes una sonrisa hermosa?... que pases una buena noche, y amanezcas mejor que hoy- y con esas palabras él comenzó a alejarse.

-espera…- él se giró a verla y ella dudo un momento –tus cosas…

-quédatelas, las necesitas y… me gusta como lucen en ti- y sin más se fue rumbo a las mazmorras, la mano de la rubia fue directo a la mejilla donde él había depositado aquel beso y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió, camino hasta su cama sin prestar atención a nada y así como estaba se acostó, acurrucándose en la camisa… y con ese perfume invadiendo todos sus sentidos quedo profundamente dormida.

Al despertar a la mañana siguiente se sentía como nueva, no podía dejar de sonreír, en un momento pensó que quizás todo había sido un sueño, pero la camisa con aquel perfume seductor y las zapatillas que todavía llevaba puestas le confirmaban que no. Se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en aquel chico, después de todo era sábado y no tenía ningún apuro, escuchaba como sus compañeras corrían de un lugar a otro y se quejaban, se levantó y les presto un poco más de atención, y verdaderamente se sorprendió al ver que las cosas de todas estaban cubiertas de una sustancia viscosa y verde que sin importar lo que intentaran no se quitaba, la rubia miro su mesita de noche y allí estaba su varita, una idea se cruzó por su cabeza, pero la alejo al instante y solo por curiosidad miro dentro de su baúl, su ropa y sus pertenencias estaban todas allí con una nota que decía con una letra muy elegante…

"¿_vienes conmigo a Hogsmade? _

_Estaré hasta las 9:30 cerca de la estatua de la bruja jorobada._

_T.N"_

Su mirada voló hacia el reloj, eran las 8:25, tomo algunas prendas y se metió al baño a ducharse, trato de ser lo más rápida posible, pero se le complico un poco, pues las manchas rojas en sus brazos molestaban bastante bajo el agua caliente… se vistió, volvió a ponerse las zapatillas de Theo, tomo su varita y salió corriendo de la habitación, mientras sus compañeras seguían luchando con aquella sustancia, en la sala común la mayoría estaba todavía de pijama y allí se escuchaban las mismas quejas sobre una misteriosa sustancia verde y viscosa. La rubia corrió por el pasillo donde estaba la dichosa estatua, estaba segura de que ya era tarde y a lo lejos lo vio sentado en el suelo a un lado de la estatua, la sonrisa de Luna se amplió y él ni bien la vio se puso de pie.

-9:45… ya me iba- dijo él mientras miraba su reloj.

-primero buen día, segundo perdón… mis compañeros estaban algo alterados.

-buen día- dijo Theo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-gracias por encontrar mis cosas.

-no hay por qué, los elfos me ayudaron anoche cuando te deje- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Luna.

-no me equivoco si pienso que sabes que es esa sustancia viscosa… ¿no?- y ahora si Theo no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-lo llamo "Bubam" es baba de bundimun con algunos otros agregados, muy difícil de quitar.

-¿Por qué?

-no lo sé bien la sustancia es…

-no te hagas el tonto- dijo dándole un suave golpe en el hombro -¿Por qué?

-porque siempre han sido horribles contigo, y tú no harías nada…

-pero yo no…

-pero nada... Luna, nada justifica que te hagan llorar como ellos lo hicieron ayer- las manos del chico rodearon el rostro de la rubia, que se empezaba a sonrojar mientras él se acercaba a ella.

-no necesitabas hacerlo, es más, ya lo había olvidado.

-pero yo no... No me gusto verte llorar- la rubia bajo la mirada mientras sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas a causa del rostro de Theo que estaba cada instante más cerca del suyo.

-todo fue por el colgante de mi madre- Theo levanto un poco el rostro de la chica para que lo mire -nunca lo habían tocado, pero esta...- no pudo continuar, sus ojos se encontraron con el colgante de su madre, azul con la luna y algunas estrellas grabadas en él, Theo lo sujetaba delante de ella que por la sorpresa acababa de quedarse helada.

-es hermoso… pero luce mucho mejor en ti- susurro casi sobre el oído de Luna, mientras le ponía la cadenita con el colgante.

Theo se alejó un poco de ella pero no demasiado pues la rubia lo sujeto de la camisa impidiendo que se alejara más, se puso de puntitas acercándose más al rostro del chico y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios.

-gracias- susurro Luna separándose de sus labios.

-no tienes nada que agradecerme.

-claro que si…

Y así se alejaron del castillo, hablando y riendo, sin soltarse de las manos ni dejar de mirarse. Confirmando que, no todo lo que mal empieza, mal acaba.


End file.
